The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading a tape on a magnetic head drum of helical scanning type videotape recorder.
A conventional helical scanning type videotape recorder as shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 58-27580 includes a tape loading structure in which the height of tape in a tape cassette is identical with the height of tape on an inclined guide moving parallel with the tape cassette base surface to load the tape onto the magnetic head drum. In this structure, there is possibility of that the tape edge contacts with an edge of lead on the magnetic head drum and the tape edge is damaged by the edge of lead, since the lead edge is not parallel to the tape edge loaded on the magnetic head drum through the tilted guide.
Another conventional helical scanning type videotape recorder as shown in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 63-69055 includes slide bases each having a tilted guide and a sliding tape guide, and the slide bases slide around the magnetic head drum to load the tape onto the magnetic head drum. In this structure, there is possibility of that the attitude and position of tape on the tilted guide and sliding tape guide vary more than a predetermined degree so that the positional relation between the tape and the lead on the magnetic head drum is not limited within a suitable range. Therefore, the lead edge sometimes damages the tape and the tape sometimes damages the magnetic heads.